the past always comes back
by nehebka
Summary: I'm bad for summaries, better read it. Spoiler: Tanglewood. UPDATED: FINALLY CHAPTER 13!
1. Chapter 1

**The past always come back by Nehebka**

**Chapter 1**

"Hi Mac" Stella said walking into Mac's office. "Could you tell me what has really happen in the examination room?"

"I'm as shocked as you Stella" confessed Mac.

"Do you really think that Danny is involved with Tanglewood boys?" Stella asked in a worried tone.

"I really wish that it was just Sonny trying to rattle us but…"

"I know… Danny is so reticent to talk about his past that who knows…" sighed Stella.

"I guess everybody has secrets to keep" replied Mac.

"Indeed Mac. But your secrets don't put others in danger, does it?"

Mac shook his head "Meanwhile we'll have to keep Danny as far away from this case as we can. If it's true he's involved with this gang he could be in danger" said Mac as Stella shook her head. "We'll have to get Danny parted with us soon" mumbled Mac.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

There was a knock in Mac's door "Stella told me you wanted to see me" Danny said. As Danny entered the office he shut the door behind him, Mac put away the folder he was looking at.

"Please sit down Danny" said coldly. Danny could felt by Mac's voice that something was wrong.

"We have caught Sassone as the murderer of Paul Montenassi. And he has said something that I found quite shocking"

"What?" asked Danny pretending he wasn't knowing what he was talking about. As the seconds went by, he could feel how his heart dropped into his stomach.

"He told me that when I saw you I should ask you when he'll be released. Do you have any idea why he would say that?"

Danny gaped at him. "I don't know" replied Danny

"No more bullshit, Danny. What's going on?"

"Mac, I…"

"What am I dealing with?" interrupted Mac.

"I ran with Tanglewood… for a bit" said through clenched teeth.

"For a bit! What am I supposed to understand with "for a bit"? Are you off?"

"Yeah I left that life long time ago"

"You know what? I always wanted to you the benefit of the doubt, but your behavior lately had been making that more than impossible. You should have told me, Danny" Mac said, obvious disappointment in his voice.

"What was I supposed to say? Hey, Mac, I used to be in a gang. If I have told you I would have never had the chance to be in the list of promotion. It would have jeopardized my promotion!"

"Maybe you already have jeopardized it by lying me" said Mac as he stood up and left Danny alone in the office.

"Shit" mumbled Danny as he hit the table with his fist. He had been working very hard to get that promotion and suddenly he had lost it. Moreover he had lost the trust of Mac and soon it'll be the rest of the team. He felt alone and lost. What should he expect of the future if there was no future for him. No in CSI. It was matter of time that he would be fired, thought.

Danny hung his head. He felt like all his life was sinking fast. He walked out of the office.

"Danny" called Aiden. But he was too deep in thought to notice much around him. "Earth calling Danny" joked Aiden with a cheery smile. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" said distractedly as he turned around.

Aiden looked at him. "Vow, are you all right?"

"Yeah it's just I'm tired" lied as he left the room.

"Sure" whispered to herself as she saw him leaving.

THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Past Comes Back by Nehebka**

**Chapter 2**

Danny needed to do some sport, there was too much adrenaline inside is body. He used to play baseball since he was a kid. Although the doctor forbade him to play baseball since he broke his right wrist, he used to go to play it.

He digged in at the plate, bat in hand. Somebody was looking at him a few feet away. Danny spot on his hands where he was wearing a batting glove, and pumped the bat back and forth. Then, the mechanical pitching machine began to deliver balls as Danny stroke almost them. He could not stop thinking about the last conversation with Mac. He was threaten that he could be off the promotion grid. He had too many sacrifices to leave his past behind, finally he achieve whatever he had dreamt about, a respectful, honest life but now his past came back. It seemed as if his past wouldn't allow he could manage to rebuild his life.

"Excuse me sir!" yelled a child. Danny turned around a saw him. "A note has been given to me to deliver it to you" said as he gave it to him.

"Who has given it to you?" asked Danny.

"I dunno sir, he didn't say me he's name. He just gave me one dollar to do it. So I did it" said the cheerfully as he saw his dollar.

Danny read the note and looked around. He kneeled and looked at the child face to face. "Is the person who has given you the note still here?" asked again.

They boy looked around and shook his head. "No… did I do something wrong?" asked the boy as he saw Danny worried.

Danny smiled at him and shook his head. Without saying anything else, the boy turned around and left him alone with his thoughts. As he saw the child leave, he wish he could be that child with so many wishes and without anything to worry about, still thinking the world was a great place to live. But he had seen and lived many things, he did no longer trusted in human nature.

The mechanical pitching machine continued delivering balls but Danny didn't pay attention. He was worried about the note, about who wrote the note.

"Hey" said a familiar voice. Danny looked up and saw Stella.

"H-Hey" mumbled Danny as he threw the note secretly. He wasn't in mood to answer any question about the note. "What are you doing here?" asked surprised.

"I'm worried about you" said Stella.

"I'm fine" replied Danny sharply as he paid attention to the delivery machine and stroke a ball.

"Sure" mumbled Stella sarcastically. She knew that she wasn't getting through to him, he didn't allowed her to help him. Not her not anybody. If he hasn't said anything when the gang Tanglewood appeared for the first time in the investigation of the case, he wouldn't say anything, thought Stella.

He could feel her eyes watching him. That made him uncomfortable. He shook his head sadly, Mac doesn't trust me anymore he had sent Stella to watch my back, thought Danny. "Do you wanted to say anything else?" asked.

Stella shook her head. "ok, see you tomorrow at the office" Danny said as left the batting cage.

Just as she was going to go, she noticed the note in a corner of the batting cage. She kneeled, caught it and read it. 'You're not bending your back on your follow-through Danny boy. We are watching you'.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Past Always Comes Back by Nehebka**

**Chapter 3**

Danny took off his glasses, wiped his eyes. In front of him there was the door of an interview room and inside it his worst enemy, Sonny Sassone. He breathed deeply, put his glasses back on and opened the door just to find face to face with Sonny.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally came to visit me" joked Sonny. "Sorry I don't stand up but you should know how noisy these must be to move freely" said pointing at his handcuffs.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mac and Aiden were running some prints from an on-going case through AFIS when his phone rang.

"Taylor" said. "Ok thank you for tell me".

"Are you ok?" asked Aiden who can cleary see that something bothered him.

"I'll be right back," was all he said before leaving the room.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"What do you want of me?" asked Danny sharply.

Sonny shook his head. "You're rude. You see a friend who you hasn't see for a long time and you don't even ask how I am"

"We're not friends so cut short this bullshit and speak" said sitting face to face.

"well, as you may know I've been accused-"

"I've nothing to do with it so let me in peace" said as he stood up.

"You're wrong Danny. My mind is quite hazy but in a trial I could recover my memory back and I thing there some things you wouldn't like to be heard"

"Are you threating me?"

"I wouldn't dare"

"I made a break with my past and" said as he came close to him "you're in this past" said pointing at him.

"how is your mother? I still remembered her cookies, they were delicious"

Danny launched himself over the table and jumped Sonny. "Son of a bitch. If anything happens to my mother I swear-" yelled.

"What?" interrupted him.

"My mind is hazy too Sonny but if you force me I could remember things that could lengthen your sentence to a life sentence"

"You'd be fool boy, if I fall you'd fall with me" whispered in his ear.

"So it be" replied.

Sonny looked at Danny's eyes and he realized he wasn't joking, there was any trace of doubt in his face.

Mac entered in the interview room and ran across the room to grab Danny.

"Hey" yelled Mac. Danny pushed Sonny back to the ground. "Ho, Danny! Get off!". Mac picked Danny up and carried him back across the room.

Sonny scrambled to his feet. "I'm suing you!"

"That's enough!" yelled Mac to Sonny. Sonny was about to replied but Mac interrupted him before he said anything "Sit your ass down and shut up!". Then he turned to Danny "Leave the room and wait me outside"

Danny kicked the chair, hitting the table. 

THANKS FOR REVIEWING IT! AND THANKS TO MISSIE TO CORRECT MY BAD SPELLINGS!


	4. Chapter 4

**The past Always Comes Back by Nehebka**

**Chapter 4**

Mac got out the room, walked towards Danny grabbed him and shoved him against the wall.

"What-" mumbled Danny surprised.

"What were YOU doing? What's the matter with you? What?"

"It's something between Sonny and me. I'll handle it"

"You told me you were off that bullshit"

"Yeah, I am" replied Danny. "It's just that-"

"You better shut up" interrupted him. "My order is simple Danny. Keep away from Sonny. Do you understand me?" said Mac as he jabbed Danny in the chest with his finger. "If you keep screwing up, you're going to be doing brick time in 2 seconds flat".

"If there's nothing else you've to tell me I'll be back to work" said Danny.

"No you won't" replied Mac sharply. "I think it'd be better if today you take the day off".

Danny nodded. He knew there was nothing to discuss with Mac, when he decided something there was any argument that could possible change his mind. "We done?" asked Danny.

"Yes, that's it" said Mac as he walked off. Danny leaned against the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Past Always Comes Back by Nehebka**

**Chapter 5**

Stella was working in the lab when she saw Mac passing the door.

"Hey Mac" called Stella. Mac stopped glazed up from the case file he was reading and got closed to Stella.

"What's up?" asked.

"Have you seen Danny around? I haven't seen him all day"

"I just gave him the day off"

"Is anything wrong?" said interrupting Mac to continue reading his file.

"He has been working too much lately" lied Mac.

Stella gave him an incredulous look. "Come on Mac, what's going on here? I know you well Mac, I can perfectly see when you're lying and now there's something you're not telling me".

Mac sighed. "That's true" said with a half smile. "Something's not right. It's Danny. I don't know what's with him lately. Today he came to visit Sonny Sassone"

"What?-"

"I got a called by the administration telling me Danny was talking with Sassone in the interviewing room. When I arrived there Danny was about to hit him"

"So-" began Stella

"So it means that Danny it's not as off of the Tanglewood as he pretends to be".

"Mac there's something I'll like to show you before you say anything else" said as she took a piece of paper off his pocket and gave it to Mac. "I found it on the floor when I went to talk with Danny yesterday"

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing, I found it after he left, I supposed he tried to hide it"

Mac sighed heavily. "What's wrong with him?" exhaled. "He receive a threat and doesn't say anything to us"

"Well, I think he went to say something to whom he sent the note"

"Why didn't he tell me anything after talking with Sassone?"

"Well Mac, Danny is as stubborn as you and-"

"And he wanted to deal with it on his own" said Mac interrupting Stella. Stella nodded. "I'll talk with him". Before he could say anything else his phone rang. "Taylor" answered Mac. "Hi Flack, murder in 1922 36th street. Ok, I got it. See you there" said and hung up.

Stella looked at him curiously. "How I love this city!" said sarcastically. "Are you coming?" asked her.

Stella shook her head. "I can't I'm already working in a case" said as she walked back to the computer where she had been trying to match fingerprints before Mac came in. "why don't you call Danny?"

Mac nodded and left the lab.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It was not until Danny reached his flat that he realized how tired he was. He threw his jacket on a chair, locked up his gun and collapsed on the couch. His phone rang. Before answered it he checked the incoming number.

"Damn it" mumbled before answered it. "Messer. Hi Mac" said as he listened what he said to him. "1922 36th street. Uh-huh, I got it. Yeah, I'll be there in half hour" He hang up and put the phone back on his pocket.

Before he could stand up, two figures emerged from the corner of the room smiled.

"What the hell-" whispered Danny. Before he could say anything he was hit hard.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Past Always Comes Back by Nehebka**

**Chapter 6**

Danny was backhanded across his face. His eyes were bruised from the bleeding. He groaned and looked down, blood dripping from his mouth as he coughed. He could barely standing on his own, he fell to the ground.

"It's quite painful betray Sonny, isn't it?" said Mickey a man whom Sonny trusted more in the gang.

"Come on Danny say you're sorry" said Jack kneeling beside him. Jack was the same age as Danny. He knew him since he was a kid, his house was next to his. In the neighborhood they used to tell them that they were a great team when they played baseball together.

"What are you going do Jackie? Are you going to kill me?" croaked Danny looking at his old pal. Jack refused to look at him. "I always thought that you were smarter to end up running with these full of loosers".

"I guess I was not as lucky as you" replied sadly

"So you think we're a gang of loosers, isn't it Messer? It's quite funny to hear these words from you. If I don't get confused, you didn't think the same some years ago" smiled Mickey sarcastically.

"Say it Danny, say you didn't mean it before it's too late" begged his friend.

"Leave him alone Jack. This traitor doesn't deserve any pity. He'll get what he deserves. Come on get up! I said get up!" yelled at Danny. He pulled him up.

Danny grabbed a candlestick on the table and hit Mickey in the gut. He let him go and doubled over in pain. Danny scrambled to his feet, left the flat. Once he was outside the building he looked around looking for some place he could hide and there in front of him there was Central Park, he ran towards it. Jack rushed forward to check on Mickey, but he shrugged away any help and pointed to Danny.

"Get him!" cried Mickey.

Jack ran after Danny. Mickey took out his automatic weapon and with the gun on his hand went off in pursuit. Danny hid behind a tree and he heard Jack's steps getting closer he left his hiding to be face to face with Jack.

"Why did you NOT listened to me!" yelled Jack "You screwed it up! I don't have any other choice Danny. If I don't kill you, they will kill me" said Jack pointing the gun against Danny. "I wish it was another way-"

"Yeah me too" whispered as he swung the piece of wood, as he first knocked the gun out of his and later knocked him in the chin. Jack fell to the ground with a loud groan.

"I'm sorry pal" said as kneeled to Jack and grabbed his gun off the ground.

Mickey raised his automatic weapon and fired at Danny. Although he ran out of the way and out of sight, Mickey continued firing. One of the bullets caught him. He was shot in the leg. Danny lost his balance and fell down a slope. He tried to get up but all his body ached. Exhausted, he closes his eyes. Mickey ran past Danny, he had lost him.

"Shit" mumbled Jack. As he saw a couple went footing towards him he hid his gun into his pocket. It was too dangerous to be near the scene of crime so he decided to leave. He hated to leave things undone, but it was too dangerous to keep running after Danny and not being notice. "You better die wherever you are hiding because if I ever see your face again you won't be as luck as today" mumbled to himself as he walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Past Always Comes Back by Nehebka**

**chapter 7**

"Hey Mac, I thought Danny was coming" said Flack.

"Hasn't he come yet?" asked astonished Mac. He had been very busy studying the scene of crime to notice the absence of Danny. Mac looked at his watch. It had passed almost an hour since Mac talked with Danny and he began to be edgy. "I swear I'll kill him. I called him an hour ago and he said he was on his way. He should have arrived 40 minutes ago! I'll give him another call" replied Mac.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Danny hovered in and out of consciousness. His phone, which had fallen from his pocket when he fell, was now beside him. It rang, he opened his eyes trying to find it but his eyes seemed not to be able to focus. He began to looking for his phone touching the ground until he got it.

"Danny, where the hell are you?" yelled Mac

"Mac?" Danny replied vaguely.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago". The only answer was a long deep cough. "Danny, are you alright? Where are you?"

"Everything hurts and it's very cold" mumbled.

"What are you talking about?". There was no answer. "Danny! Danny!" cried Mac.

"Mac-" croaked Danny.

"Danny, stay with me ok. We'll find you. Where are you?" asked Mac.

"Central Park-"

"Central Park it's big Danny, where are you exactly?" asked Mac again.

"I-I don't know… I got in by the north door"

"Ok we're limiting the possibilities. Do you know how far from the entrance are you?" There was a long silence. "Danny?"

"Maybe ten minutes walking, it could be more. Everything is so hazy".

"Ok Danny we'll find you alright? Did you hear me? Hang on, ok?"

"I-I'll try"

Flack was staring at Mac. He had been listening all the conversation and knew something was wrong. "What's up Mac?" asked

"It's Danny, come on, we've got to go to Central Park". Flack nodded. He approached to a cop and told him they were leaving. Both got in the car and drove to Central Park. Flack was driving while Mac kept talking with Danny in order to avoid getting unconscious. "Danny we're coming. Keep talking to me"

"Sorry for being such a crap these last days-"

"So am I" replied Mac guilty. "ok Danny, we have just arrived. We're getting in. Tell me something else about where you are". But he got no answer. Danny had fallen unconscious, his phone laid next to him. "Danny? Danny? Are you here?" yelled Mac. "Shit. He doesn't answer"

"How are we supposed to find him Mac?" asked Flack.

Mac closed his eyes paying attention the sounds that could be heard from Danny's phone. He heard a constant sound from a machine but couldn't tell for sure what was. "He talked about being 10 minutes walking from the entrance approximately"

Flack nodded and both began walking. Suddenly Mac stopped and looked around. Now he was hearing he same sound that he had heard from Danny's phone before. He saw a gardener with his lawnmower. "He's near" said as he looked around.

"Look" said Flack as he kneeled and pointed at some footprints and the blood there was next to him. They both looked down the slope. "What do you think?" asked Flack

"I'll go" said Mac

Mac made his way down followed by Flack. "Danny" yelled as he saw a figure laying on the grass. He kneeled beside him and checked him. "He's alive!" said at Flack. "Danny?". He turned to Flack. "Call 911, NOW!" then he turned to Danny again. "Danny can you hear me?" His face was covered with dried blood, unconscious. Mac gently shook his arm, but got no response. "Damn you're cold as ice!"

"Mac?" mumbled opening slowly his eyes. Glazed over they immediately began to close again.

"Come on Danny stay with me. Talk to me"

"Everything hurts" mumbled as he was closing his eyes again but Mac shoke him gently.

"Stay with me ok" he told him.

"Trying" replied shivering now. Mac took his coat off and put it over Danny's trembling body.

"Who did this?" asked Flack looking at his bruises.

"Was Sonny and his gang, wasn't it?" said Mac angrily.

"They'll never let me go" whispered Danny hoarsely. "They won't forget…" mumbled. Then he winced as a cough ripped through his chest.

Flack looked at Mac, wondering what Danny was talking about.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Past Always Comes Back by Nehebka**

**Chapter 8**

Mac paced the hospital corridor in short strides waiting for news. Meanwhile Flack sat in a chair.

"If you keep walking like this you're going to make a hole" said Flack.

"Sorry" said Mac as he stopped and stared at him. "It's my fault, I knew something was wrong with him but I didn't pay too much attention-"

"There's no use on blaming oneself Mac". Mac nodded. "When we found Danny you talked about Sonny. Did you mean Sonny Sasonne, the one we got last week?"

"Yes" Mac could see that Flack still didn't understand the relationship between Danny and Tanglewood so he went on. "Danny used to run with them long time ago and I supposed that once Sonny was arrested, he thought Danny would do something to release so when he didn't get what he expected from him, he got quite upset-"

"Are you here for Daniel Messer?" asked a doctor to them.

"How is he?" asked Flack quickly as he stood up.

"He's been beaten up. He has two broken ribs and a bullet injure in the leg that got in and out without damaging anything. He was very lucky. He has some head contusion so we're going to keep him in observation the next 24 hours and later he could leave the hospital"

"Can we see him?" asked Mac

"Yes of course"

Stella hurried towards them. "Hi! I came here as quickly as I could. I've heard about what happened to Danny. How is he?"

"He's ok, pretty beat, but he'll live. Now we're going to see him, do you come in?" answered Flack.

"Yeah of course" said Stella as the three walked towards Danny's room.

They found Danny awake. "Hey" said as he saw them.

Stella was the one that sat beside him. Flack and Mac stayed back. "How are you feeling?" asked gently.

"Okay… well for just being hit, I suppose" joked Danny. He tried to sit up on the bed but he grimaced in pain. Stella stood up in order to help him. "No, no… it's fine" Danny said between clenched teeth. He avoided their stares.

"You're too damn stubborn. You should learn when to ask for help" replied Stella as he put his hand on his back helping to sit up. Danny looked at her. "I read the note"

Danny sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"You knew that they were after you. You knew that when you refused to do what you were told, they'd kill you" said Stella.

"That's why you visited Sasone today, isn't it?" said Mac.

"Who the hell do you think you are! You're not invincible. You can NOT deal with them on your own" Stella's voice rose. Flack took a step towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder to remind her to stay calm. "Sorry… I-I didn't mean to yell. It-it's just that we're your friends and we are worried about you"

"I know" sighed Danny.

"Did you see them?" asked Flack.

Danny shook his head. "They came from behind… I didn't see their faces it was all too fast" answered briefly.

Mac nodded and looked at Flack and Stella. They didn't need to hear any words to know what the look entailed 'time to leave'.

"Rest up now Danny" said Mac and then the three of them left the room. As Mac closed the door behind him Flack turned to them.

"What do you think?" asked Flack.

"I think he's not telling all he knows" said Mac as he shook his head.

"Well if he doesn't talk, evidence will do" replied Stella.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Aiden got in Danny's room. He received a call from Mac telling her to watch over him.

"Hey! How are you?" asked as she sat next to him. In the reflection of window, he could see Aiden staring at him. He turned to face her.

"Mac sent you to keep watch of me, didn't he?" Aiden hesitated what to say and Danny noticed it. "I'm ok Aiden. It's not necessary you keep watch on me. I'm going nowhere"

"I know" smiled Aiden. "It's just that I- we" corrected quickly "we're worried about you"

"Your concern is touching Aiden, really it is. But I'm fine-"

"It didn't help you took matters into your own hands" interrupted him.

"What-" mumbled surprised by that suddenly changed of the subject we were talking about.

"Why didn't you tell me Sonny was after you?" asked Aiden.

"What could you have done? Arrest him? Not of course, he's already arrested Aiden. You could have done nothing"

"We're a team" replied.

"Are we?" wondered aloud.

Aiden lifted a single eyebrow, she tried to get closer to him but he turned his face towards the window. "What are you talking about?" asked surprised by Danny's words.

"I'm thirsty, could you bring me a glass of water?" said Danny.

"Of course" said Aiden as she left the room.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

When Aiden opened the door of Danny's room, she found nobody there.

"What the hell-" cursed as she put the glass of water above the table. She left the room and looked for Danny on the corridors. 'Mac's going to kill me' thought Aiden as she rang him.

"Taylor"

"Hi Mac. It's Aiden-"

"Aiden, how is Danny?"

"Well-" Mac noticed the pause she did between his question and her answer, he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked concerned.

SORRY IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW… NEXT WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Past Always Comes Back by Nehebka**

**Chapter 10**

"What's wrong?" asked Mac.

"I don't know. He asked me to bring him a glass of water and when I came back, he wasn't there" explained Aiden.

"Was he ok when you left him?"

"I don't know Mac" sighed Aiden. "When I told him that we're a team and he should have trusted us he adopted a skeptical attitude"

"What do you mean?"

"It-it was as if he had lost faith in us as a team"

Mac nodded guilty. He had been too much demanding and hard with him. "Ok don't worry. We'll find him wherever he is"

"What if something bad has happened to him?-"

"Don't think the worse ok" interrupted her. "I'll call Flack, he'll meet you in the hospital and you two we look for him. Meanwhile ask if somebody has seen him. Stella and I'll go to Central Park to see if we find any evidence that can tell us who attacked him".

She nodded "ok, if there's any news I'll let you know" said and put down the phone. She asked nurses, doctors and patients. Nobody had seen anything strange. She went to the hospital reception. "Aiden Burns" introduced herself showing her police badge. "Are there any security cameras in the building?"

"Well, not in the rooms, of course but in the hallways" said the nurse.

"Can I see them?"

"I'll have to ask the director. Please, can you wait here?" asked the nurse.

Aiden nodded and sat on the chairs that were in front of the reception.

"Hey" said Flack who got closer to Aiden. "What's up? Mac told me that Danny has disappeared. What the hell is happening?"

"I don't know" sighed. "I asked to see the videos of the security cameras. Maybe they'll tell us what happened".

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Flack and Aiden watched the surveillance video.

"This is one big hospital. How we're supposed to find him" Aiden sighed.

"He couldn't just vanish, Aiden. A camara must have record him leaving the hospital" said Flack. "What's your theory?"

"I'm afraid that he could have been kidnapped and-"

"Take a look at this" interrupted her.

"What?" said Aiden who got up and stepped in front of the monitor. "Jeez-"

On the screen there was Danny who was laming through the hallway.

"That's him" said Flack.

"And he's alone so-"

"So the theory that he may be kidnapped falls apart. He ran off" concluded Flack.

"What the hell were you thinking Messer?" Aiden wondered aloud still looking at the screen. He wore casual clothes. Aiden knew him too well to recognize that those clothes were not his. He must have taken from another patient. If he had ran away with the hospital clothes somebody should have taken noticed of him and stopped him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mac and Stella went to Central Park where Danny was found to look for any evidence that could tell them who attacked their friend. Central Park was a very crowded area. If there was any evidence such as footprints the millions of visitors must have destroyed them. However they found something quite interesting. A piece of wood. In the extreme of the wood there were some trace of what it seemed blood. Mac swabbed it and found it to be positive for blood. He put it in a bag and hoped that it'd be the clue to solve the case.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Past Always Comes Back by Nehebka**

**Corrected by Katknits00**

**Chapter 11  
**

"What do you have?" asked Stella as she walked into the lab where Mac apparently deep in thought was processing the wood found in Central Park. He dusted for prints and found one. He ran the print through AFIS and got a hit: Danny.

'Danny took this wood to defend himself, but from who.' He thought as he took a blood sample.

"Hey" said as he noticed her appearance. He didn't say anything else, he couldn't stop thinking that the was something it didn't make sense.

"A penny for your thoughts." said Stella.

"Well I've been thinking why Danny would lie to us when we asked him if he saw who attacked him.

"And?" She asked curiously.

"I believe that Danny took this wood as a weapon to defend himself from the attacker. The blood that I found on it belongs to Jack Fosco"

"What else?" asked Stella intrigued. She knew there was more.

"Jack Fosco is linked to Tanglewood." replied Mac. "It's pretty clear that he knew at least one of them. They lived in the same neighborhood… I think Danny didn't tell us anything not because he was scared but as a way to protect him"

"Protect him?" asked Stella with an incredulous look on her face. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"Let's try to see the events from Danny's point of view. Jack Fosco and him grew up together. I found out that they already met when they were young; they played on the same baseball team. The friends you have when you're a kid last forever. Bonds remain strong even when you don't see him for a long time. Who can tell what Danny thought when he saw Fosco as a hired killer of Sonny?"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO 

Danny looked at his hand, he could see where the IV line had been. He was in pain and felt dizzy but he couldn't just go back to the hospital. There was something he kept thinking over and over again. Although he lied to Mac, he knew he'd find out who attacked him. He should do something. He couldn't let Jack get arrested. Through Jack's life, he could see what his life could have become if he had never joined CSI. He grew up with Jackie; they were supposed to share the same fate.

-Flashback-

A young Danny ran over from the dugout carrying a bat. His best friend, Jackie Fosco, followed him to the home plate. They were in the middle of the field. It was a baseball game. In the stands there were the Tanglewood's gang. They came to encourage their boys.

"Come on Danny-boy! Show them how to play!" yelled one of them.

"Hush," said Sonny "he needs to concentrate. You see that guy," said pointing at a man who was writing in a pad. The other boy nodded. "He's a head-hunter. He came to look for the next star of baseball"

Another boy smiled "Well Danny's the one he's looking for"

"Yeah…" whispered Sonny. "And he's going to make me rich, I'll be his manager". He stood up and sat next to the man.

In the field, Danny and his friend were unaware that a head-hunter had come.

"Look he's getting everybody out up high. Do NOT swing at that pitch," advised Jackie.

"I like that pitch" smiled Danny broadly. 

"YOU'll miss that-"

Danny shook his head. "No, I'll kill that pitch" interrupted him.

Jackie shook his head and left the field towards the bench. Danny stepped in. He chased a high fastball and missed swinging late.

"Ok be calm" mumbled to himself, he was ready for the next ball. He was sure he was not going to miss that one. And he didn't. He smashed the ball up the valley, Nobody was able to catch it. Two runners scored and the celebration ensued on the field. Danny walked off the field accepting congratulations. He stopped in front of his friend.

"I told you I'd kill that pitch"

Meanwhile in the stands, the head-hunter stood up unbelieving what he had seen. Sonny stood up too.

"He's good, isn't he?" said Sonny talking about Danny.

"Yeah" mumbled the head-hunter. "This boy-"

"His name is Danny. I'm his manager"

"This Danny… is he always playing like this?"

Sonny nodded. "I think we'll have to negotiate, this kid will be the next baseball star! And New York team must have him"

Sonny and the man shook hands. "Come on I'll introduce to him" said Sonny as they both walked towards Danny and Jackie.

"Hey" said Sonny to Danny. "You were great!"

"Yes" said the head-hunter."How'd you like to go to New York playing some baseball?"

"I'm already in New York sir" was replied sarcastically.

"Professional baseball" the head-hunter clarified.

Both kids looked at each other. "Wow" they exclaimed.

"We're going to played professional baseball!" said Jackie.

"Wait a minute kid" said Sonny. "This conversation has nothing to do with you. It's about Danny"

"But-" mumbled Jackie.

"Come on, he's a great pitcher! He just didn't pitch today because he pitched the last game" Danny said in defense of his friend.

"I'm sorry kid but I don't want him. I want YOU. You're the one who hit that ball. I know the goods when I see them, and I know you're one of them"

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not interested in" replied Danny as he turned around and started walking followed by Jackie.

"Are you crazy?" Jackie whispered to his friend.

Danny shook his head. "We're a team. If you don't go, I don't go".

Danny left Sonny flabbergasted. "Wait a minute" said Sasone to the head-hunter as he ran towards Danny. He grabbed his arm. "Who the hell do you think you are! What's you're problem! He had offered you a great opportunity and what's your answer, 'no'!"

"Ouch" Danny moaned.

"Stop!" yelled Jackie. "You're hurting him."

"All right" said the head-hunter. "You won kid. You're both in" Sonny stopped holding his arm. "But you'll have to show how good you are as a pitcher" said looking at Jackie.

"You won't regret it!" answered Jackie happily.

-end of flashback-

Danny felt responsible for the fate of his friend. It was because of him he ended up running with Tanglewood. He should do something. He should help his friend avoid ending up in prison like Sonny.

I'M SURE YOU NOTICE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS GRAMATICALLY SPEAKING MUCH BETTER THAN THE OTHER ONES. THIS IS THANKS TO KATKNITS00!


	12. Chapter 12

**The Past Always Comes Back by Nehebka**

**Corrected by Katknits00**

**Chapter 12**

Jack Fosco arrived home tired, it had been a long hard day. He hated what he had done. He hated Sonny for sending him to do this job. He hated Danny for not surrendering and making him beat him but futher more he hated himself for not being able to say no and refuse the job.

He turned the lights on and discovered somebody unexpected sitting on his cuch. "What the fuck are you doing here?" exhaled Jack.

"I thought you'll be glad to see me alive and kicking" replied Danny. "Sorry if I don't stand up but your friend shot me at the leg and it still hurts".

"Are you crazy!" Jack yelled as he ran towards the windows and pulled down the blind. "If anybody knew you were here-"

Danny smiled. "I thought you didn't care"

"And I don't care" he said. "It's just that if they find you here, they'll kill me too".

"Well there's a solution. You could kill me and you'll win the respect of the gang" Danny said leaving his gun on the table.

Jackie looked at the gun and then at him. "Are you joking? Did you come here to get killed? 'cause that's what it seems".

Danny shook his head. "No, I just came here to help you"

"I didn't know I needed help."

"Since when you used you to run with Sonny and his gang?"

"It's very touching you're suddenly concerned about me, but it'd have been useful in the past!" said as he threw him a photo.

Danny took it. The photo was when they were kids. All the baseball team posed smiling just before a game.

-Flashback-

Danny stood on the home plate ready to smash the ball. It was the final of game of the season.

Jackie sat in the dugout. He was really nervous, win or lose, it all depended on Danny. He looked at the stands. The head-hunter had come as well as Sonny and his gang.

The ball was thrown and Danny smashed it. The ball was thrown back into the infield. Danny was rounding third base when their coach stood up with his arms up in a stop sign. "Hold up!" he yelled afraid that the other team could catch the ball before he arrived at the next base. Danny barreled around third and didn't slow down at all. 'Why should I stop?' thought Danny. We can only win if I arrive at home'.

A boy of the other team was set as the ball was fired in. He was about to grab it. Danny crashed into him violently and both boys went flying. Danny tumbled onto home plate. He was safe. They had won. The next thing Danny remembered was lying in a hospital bed. He woke up and found Jackie sitting beside him.

"Hi" he said as his friend nodded. Danny sat up in bed and glanced at his right wrist in a cast and tried to move it. He grimaced in pain as he looked at his friend and asked, "Can I still play baseball?"

Jackie remained silent. Danny immediately knew the answer. His wrist would recover, but never fully enough for him to resume playing baseball. "The head-hunter came to the hospital to check how you were-"

"I'm off, right?" he sighed.

"We're off." replied Jackie as he stood up and left the room.

-end of flashback-


	13. Chapter 13

**The Past Always Comes Back by Nehebka**

**Corrected by Katknits00**

**chapter 13**

"I-I'm sorry pal" replied Danny sincerely.

"Since that day my life changed like yours. You got a grant to study at the university but I remained in that damn neighborhood. I wanted to leave but I needed money so-" confessed Jackie.

"Why didn't you ask me? I'd have lent it to you"

Jackie smiled. "As if you had it in those years". He shook his head. "No, Danny I couldn't ask you for money, but when I almost lost all faith, your brother told me about an easy way to earn money".

"That's when you began to run with the Tanglewood," said the young CSI.

Jackie nodded sadly. "I've regreted all my life the day I accepted that job"

"Don't pity yourself! You still can do something! You can still leave today! It's not to late!"

"Don't fool yourself Danny. Nobody leaves Tanglewood alive. Nobody".

"If you testify against Sonny in the trial I swear on my mother's grave that I'll put you and your family into protective custody. They'd give you a new identity, in a new city and start a new life"

"You're crazy Messer!"

Danny sighed. He truly wanted to help his friend. "All right pal, I won't lie to you things will get worst if you don't cooperate"

"What do you mean?" he asked suspicious.

"How long do you thing the cops will need to realize you're behind my attack"

"Did you say something!"

"Nooo, of course not! But my boss is pretty good and sooner or later he will find out you were one of the attackers"

"Let's hope it's later than sooner"

With difficulty Danny stood up. His leg hurt a lot. "Jackie you must make up your mind".

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Outside the house

Mac and Aiden arrived at the address given to them in CODIS. Once there, they met with Don Flack. Flack banged harshly on the door "Mister Fosco NYPD open up!". They didn't receive any answer so Flack backed up a bit then through his entire body weight at the door which gave way easily. The three of them went in.

"Bastard! You betrayed me!" he whispered in Danny's ear before he hit him and ran towards the door behind him.

Mac, Aiden and Flack took out their weapons and approached the room where the sound had come from cautiously.

Mac was the first one to appear in the doorway, his gun raised eye level. He stepped into it. "What the hell are you doing here!" yelled.

"Shit" mumbled Danny shaking his head.

Aiden put her gun down and approached to her friend to check if he was all right.

"I'm fine" said before she even had time to ask.

"Where is he?" asked Mac.

The young CSI pointed in the direction his friend had ran away. Mac nodded and called in the report on the run away suspect. "We'll talk later," he said angrily. "Aiden make sure he doesn't go anywhere".

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

A few minutes later Mac appeared again. "Aiden please wait outside I need to speak to Danny alone".

Danny remained silent. Mac waited some time and finally broke the silence. "What's the matter with you!" asked an angry Mac.

Danny refused to look directly at Mac.

"You knew it was Jack Fosco who attack you, didn't you? Although he nearly did, you came on your own!"

"The thing is... I thought maybe I could talk Jackie out of it. I didn't want him to go back to jail. He and I used to be friends. I guess I pitied him or maybe me, I-I don't know. If I had never met you Mac I would probably be running with people like Sonny Sasonne. He's a good guy Mac, really but when you mix with people like Sonny you don't have choices-"

"There are always choices Danny"

"What's going to happen to him?" asked Danny.

"We'll get him to the station to ask him some questions…"

"Mac you have to let me see him" Danny interrupted him.

"I think now you've done enough. Now go to the hospital to get your leg checked". He saw Danny hesitated but before he said anything else he added. "And that's an order"

Danny stood up and left the room limping followed by Mac. Flack walked towards Mac.

"Is everything ok?" asked the detective.

"I don't know. Sometimes I wonder if I should have listened to the ones who encouraged me not to hire him"

"Danny grew up in an environment where asking for help showed weakness"

"That was a long time ago," Mac growled, stalking off towards their crime scene. "He's going to have to get over it if he wants to continue as a member of my team"


End file.
